Tres son multitud
by Suiris E'Doluc
Summary: .:LEMON/PWP/SLASH:. La cama en la que están es suya, ¿por qué habría de sentirse intruso en su propia cama? Que la historia se escriba entre sábanas. Remus/Sirius/Regulus.


**MIL PALABRAS (APROX.)**

**Advertencias:** Slash, **PWP**, incesto, trío.

**Nota de autora:** Drabble escrito para el drabblethon de la comunidad c&r. Trío con **Remus/Sirius/Regulus** y la palabra _"intruso"_.

**Beta y agradecimientos:** Saiph, preciosa, gracias por la revisión apresurada n/n

—_Colección drabblethon—_

* * *

•Tres son multitud •

* * *

¿Qué mierda hace Remus J. Lupin entre dos Black? No, en serio, es una pregunta gramaticalmente correcta y debe ser respondida. La palabra altisonante en el medio es necesaria porque la pregunta debe estar vulgarmente enfatizada: ¿qué _MIERDA_ hace Remus J. Lupin entre Sirius y Regulus? Quizás lo mismo que hace un Slytherin entre dos Gryffindor: llenar espacio, gastar el aire e incinerar las sábanas a fuerza de piel.

Las túnicas y toda la ropa están por el piso, y la cama, cuando se queja, parece gemir.

A Regulus le gusta el sexo tranquilo, el obsceno incesto y los besos lentos y oscuros, pero cuando estás entre lobos y perros, debes comportarte como uno. Sirius lo besa y él responde, se deja y se entrega, aunque está tenso. Sus manos se cierran con más fuerza sobre las sábanas cuando Sirius deja de besarlo y lo cambia por Lupin. Pero no dice nada, se traga la protesta sólo porque su mirada se detiene en los músculos de la espalda de su hermano. Un perlado sudor cubre los tres cuerpos, y el menor de los Black siente que el calor del cuarto es directamente proporcional a lo excitado que está; posiblemente tenga razón.

Sirius, que no es equidad, sino injusticia y mala repartición hecha persona, hace instintivos e inútiles intentos por repartirse.

—_"Tranquilos, que hay suficiente Sirius Black para todos"—_pero intentos no son suficiente, porque Regulus, como él más joven y con mayor derecho a berrinchar, intenta colarse dentro del beso, llamar la atención de su hermano sea como sea… y tocar a Lupin lo menos posible en el proceso.

La mano de Regulus primero va al hombro de Sirius, después hacia la nuca y finalmente consigue atraer los labios de su hermano hacia los suyos.

—_Mmm… _—gime dentro del beso, y a Sirius le gusta, lo demuestra metiéndole la lengua y acariciándole el pecho, descendiendo hacia su despierta entrepierna.

Regulus contiene un escalofrío cuando unas manos que no son las de su hermano, curtidas por el Quidditch y tan conocidas, comienzan a acariciarle la espalda.

_No, eso no._

Basta.

Se aleja de Remus. Quiere evitar que Lupin lo toque, quiere que desaparezca de la faz de la tierra y le deje a su hermano solo para él, pero no hay forma de separar a los Merodeadores; y Sirius siempre intenta incluirlos a los dos. _Maldición._ Remus también quiere. El prefecto, cuando se trata de sábanas, tiene tanto de recatado como Regulus de licántropo, y puja constantemente por la atención del mayor de los Black.

Regulus lleva sus dos manos a las mejillas de su hermano y lo atrae a otro beso que se vuelve el centro de su universo; _lengua y dientes,_ dispuesto a desaparecer cualquier resto de Lupin con su propia saliva.

Las manos de Remus dejan el cuerpo de Regulus y van directamente al del hermano mayor. Mientras Sirius se concentra en un beso que no es para él, Lupin cuela una caricia por su bajo vientre hacia su excitación. Sirius está completamente empalmado y resbala fácilmente entre los largos dedos de su amigo, olvidándose por un segundo del beso que mantiene con Regulus.

Como hecho histórico, Regulus y Remus se miran a los ojos; plata y oro se enfrentan. _"¿Te crees mejor que yo?"_ dicen las miradas. La sonrisa de Remus advierte que el lobo tiene su territorio y va a defenderlo, y la de Regulus aclara: _"Yo lo vi primero…"._ Un Black y un hombre lobo son criaturas peligrosas, pero Sirius no parece preocuparse, porque se maneja con degenerada magnificencia, como si todos los días el mundo se peleara por él (posiblemente así lo crea).

—No peleen. Hay Sirius para todos, niños… —bromea en su seductora ignorancia de lo que es el pudor, tendiéndose sobre su espalda en la cama; las piernas separadas con descaro, exponiendo su brillante y ligeramente humedecida erección. Hace agua la boca el solo verlo. Está tan duro que posiblemente sí haya Sirius para todos, pero ni Remus ni Regulus son de los que gustan de compartir.

Remus siente la saliva espesarse en su boca ante la visión de Regulus descendiendo obediente; lamiendo la punta de la excitación de Sirius tentativamente para después metérsela en la boca de a poco. Remus traga, posiblemente nunca ha estado tan caliente en su vida, porque Sirius lo mira a él mientras su hermano pequeño se la chupa despacio, usando una mano para acariciar lo que no logra meterse en la boca, humedeciendo todo con su saliva. El aire se llena de muchos _"Mmmm"_ y _"Nnn…"_ y alguno que otro _"Ufff…"_ de Sirius, que termina de acomodarse sobre los almohadones de la cama; rey de los degenerados, del incesto, del sexo húmedo y caliente, y presidente —electo por votantes femeninas— de los corazones rotos. Regulus hace algo que obliga a Sirius a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, y la mirada de Remus se nubla ligeramente cuando baja la vista: la mano del animago se entierra en una caricia en los cabellos negros de su hermanito.

—_Jodido Merlín_…

Sirius maldice cuando no es una boca, sino dos las que se pelean por probarlo, por lamerlo como si fuera un helado derritiéndose al sol. Regulus y Remus se pelean por quién tiene más de él. No se besan, no se tocan entre ellos; toda su atención va para Sirius que, sacrificado mártir, se deja hacer llenándose la boca de palabras altisonantes, olvidando la gramática, olvidando que no debe tirar del cabello de Remus cuando Regulus succiona con fuerza.

_Oh, Merlín_, hace calor y Sirius sabe que va a morirse, pero si es el infierno lo que lo está llamando, él va a ir tan gustoso como va un perro a olisquear un culo nuevo.

Sirius es ruidoso y enérgico, y cuando se corre lo hace con fuerza, manchando la mejilla de Regulus y salpicando los labios de Remus. Regulus, cuya mano (junto con la de Remus si somos sinceros) llevó a Sirius al orgasmo, se acerca para lamer los restos.

Remus lame la mejilla del menor de los Black, y Sirius sonríe satisfecho, observando como Lupin y su hermano se lamen entre ellos; lenguas rosadas recogiendo manchas blancas, piel, humedad y satisfacción. Y por primera vez, ellos están tan ensimismados peleando por cada pedazo de Sirius, que el mayor de los Black frunce el seño, dándose cuenta de que, para variar, el intruso en la escena comienza a ser él.

Pero en cuanto se descuiden, Sirius reclamará toda la atención nuevamente. Con sus diecisiete años, es incansable vitalidad y no teme demostrarlo, después de todo, la cama en la que están es suya y él sigue siendo el rey indiscutible de los degenerados natos y de los descarriados por elección.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
